Redolence
by iamthemap
Summary: Cam prides himself not just in his flowers but also in his perfumes. And when he finally makes one of the best scents, he decides to try it out on Phillip. Phillip/Cam


**A/N: So this is what you do when you procrastinate a lot and watch a weird film about a guy with the strongest sense of smell and kills women to make the perfect perfume to induce a large orgy party. Been a while since I've written smut so it's sort of 'eh', for me at least. And hopefully the others won't turn out as weird as this is.**

**So long story short, smut fic about Phillip liking one of Cam's perfumes and they did it.**

**Pairing: Phillip/Cam _(established relationship)_**

**Warnings: NSFW, yaoi (explicit? I guess), scent fetish (?)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Redolence<strong>

One of the skills Phillip really admired about Cam was his talent with perfumes. He couldn't understand how he measured how much of a flower extract was needed with another liquid, plus oil and all, and how he managed to make the different sized bottles with the same scent and ratio of ingredients. The florist had tried teaching it to him plenty of times, but he still couldn't get it. He tried once though, but the shorter man reprimanded him for using too much of this extract and all that (he really didn't care at this point, because apparently everything had a different smell he just couldn't make it out unless it was food).

So he stuck to just observing Cam who was staying in the spare room in Howard's café with him and making a new perfume. One thing Phillip didn't understand was how it took _hours_ for one bottle to be finished. He was thankful he hadn't had much to do today since his pets were already trained enough to guard the livestock and were able to be left alone so he can spend time with his lover. But sometimes he wished he hadn't come, because in times like this where Cam would be so into his work, the farmer was practically ignored and left alone, sitting on a chair where the back rest was in front of him and his arms folded on it.

"What are you trying to make again?" Phillip eyed the different bottles that were probably the "rejects" of the day.

Cam carefully placed a drop of an extract (citrus, most likely) into a bottle and swirled it gently. He looked like he didn't hear the farmer, or ignored him completely in favor to focus on his work. It happened quite fairly, and Phillip learned to deal with it while occupying himself with other things until Cam's attention was brought away from the flowers or perfumes. So much for trying to spark up a conversation. Sometimes he wondered how Ash became really close to him. Then again, that means he'd have to question himself.

Almost three whole minutes after the question was asked, Cam finally spoke up, "The daughter of the mayor in the nearby city wanted something… catchy." He answered, eyes still on the vials and bottles.

Catchy…Well that was close enough for an answer. At least he answered, right? Even if it was a little vague and no one can actually understand what goes on in Cam's head. Phillip adjusted his head on the backrest, his arm moving in circular motion, gesturing for him to continue (a habit when he wants to clarify things), "Catchy as in…?"

The florist's answer was almost immediate, "Something _seductive._"

That made seated man raise his eyebrows and blink in surprise, not because of the answer. Oh no, Phillip would have shrugged any answer off, but somehow the way Cam said it caught his full attention. His tone and voice was certainly deeper, and _sultry_ in a way. Was he trying to get him worked up while being bored out of his mind? The blond was certainly not looking at him, so he wasn't going after his reaction. He frowned, staring at him closely before he gave up getting anything from him. Cam wasn't planning anything; might as well not start anything as well or he'd probably get the florist in a bad mood.

He didn't bother to ask anymore though, and Cam wasn't one to ask help in these kinds of things so it was better for him to be left alone. Quite hard, but Phillip didn't try to look into much to what he said; he'd rather not have a problem in the middle of waiting. To cope up with boredom and wait for the other to finish, he somehow fell asleep.

…

Phillip was sure he was asleep for _hours_ because when Cam finally shook him awake, his neck and back were aching like hell. He stretched, feeling the satisfying crunch of his joints and looked out into the window. Yes, he was right. The sun was already setting and his legs had gone numb to the tips of his toes. He spent around a minute to get them to wake up and he finally stood up while Cam waited just beside him.

"Did you have nice dreams?" The florist asked as he ran a hand through the ginger strands of his lover's hair.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Phillip took his hand and intertwined their fingers, "Don't remember. But I have a sore neck right now."

"Mm, of course you do." It took Cam a few moment before he closed his hand on the other's, and they started to walk toward the door, "You snored, twice or thrice."

"I was probably exhausted in waiting for you to finish."

"Of course, because you can get physically exhausted in waiting." The blond scoffed as they got out of the room and were greeted by the large flamboyant chef.

Howard had his hands clasped together with a gasp at the two men, "Oh you cute darlings. Come on, you should have dinner already. Especially you, Cam, since I'm sure you've been working for hours in that room." A small pause, before he stepped closer to them, "You weren't awfully noisy in there."

That flustered the florist almost immediately and Phillip bite his lower lip in hiding his amusement, "I was working on a perfume. Phillip slept on the free chair there. We didn't do anything." Again, leave it to him to explain everything, at least he does it in a well-mannered way, not in the usual, flustered and stuttering way others tend to do when embarrassed.

"Oh I was just kidding now, dear. Now you two lovebirds sit yourselves down and we'll get you your dinner." Howard giggled, waving his hand dismissively and walking to the kitchen.

Phillip was about to lead them both to a table when Cam tugged his hand to get his attention, "I promised Laney I'll help her with the dessert, even for just a bit." He explained, stepping toward the doors of the kitchen, "I'll be back in a bit okay?" With that, he let their hands break their hold of each other and disappeared behind the doors.

The farmer could only sigh, walk and drop on the nearest chair. Cam was certainly busy today (if he wasn't much every day, but then he was like the epitome of some grade A student, even Ash would get tired and complain but no, not Cam at all) and he was left all alone in the café, one arm over the back rest. He felt exhausted, and he didn't even do any hard labor today. At least his lover wasn't much of a joy killer and still entertained him. Somehow. Well, if one could considered being naturally cute and attractive while working as entertaining, then why not?

His thoughts were cut off when the doors swung open and Howard came out with some roast beef and steamed vegetables along with empty plates and utensils. Only then he realized his stomach was grumbling and almost all of damned feelings went away as he stared at the food being placed in front of him.

He loved Cam. But he loved food equally with him.

"Oh man." He almost groaned as he sat properly and faced the table, "That looks good."

Howard giggled and daintily arranged the utensils in from of him and on the space in front of the chair beside him, "Good thing you do a lot of work or you'd probably get lots of flabs there! And we wouldn't like your abs being covered, do we?"

"Nah, it's not like I eat a lot during the day, anyway. Gotta balance the meals, yeah?" He snickered as he placed his own share of the food on his plate, though he stopped when the chef placed another set of plate and utensils on his other side. They were eating together?

As if Howard knew what he was thinking, he laughed and tapped the top of the ginger's head, "Oh there's nothing wrong in eating with the family, is there, Phillip?"

And right on time before the farmer could say anything, Cam and Laney came out with the florist holding a pitcher of juice in one hand and small bowls with the other and the baker a bowl of soup. Howard had placed empty glasses on the table and sat down across Phillip.

"I hope you don't mind." Laney placed the soup on the table, glancing at Cam before chuckling at his boyfriend. Cam, on the other hand, looked perfectly content and at ease like nothing was wrong then gave a raised brow at him.

"Howard bothered me first about it." The pitcher was set down with the bowls distributed to each of them and he sat down along with Laney.

"You don't mind, do you, Phillip?" Howard seemed to pitch in again, as if trying to take the blame for himself, "I just thought it's been a while since we ate with a bigger group of people, and not just Laney and I."

It would have really pissed the farmer off, after all, he _did_ want to spend the day with Cam alone. But the florist was too busy to spend with him, so he expected dinner to be a little more _private_. Unfortunately, again, the other had different plans and Phillip _almost_ didn't answer right away when Cam smiled apologetically at him.

…That was quite enough to quell his disappointment and he sighed again, shrugging with a small, strained and crooked smile, "Yeah, why not."

And so the "family" dinner went on, and fortunately, it wasn't _that_ bad. Howard kept on asking inappropriate questions though; as if the torture was passed on to Cam, who flushed and looked away when asked. Phillip kept quiet and laughed when he needed, but his focus was on Cam, the food, and somehow, this strong, sweet and attractive aroma.

At first, he smelled it when Laney and Cam came up, and dismissed it as Laney's perfume. But as he tried to ignore it, distracting himself with the food and the delicious smell the roasted beef emitted, that scent was just a little more _luscious_. It was feminine, he was sure. So it was probably Laney… or… Howard. Yes, either the two of them, especially considering Howard's bedroom. If there was any color he would associate the scent, it would be pink (somehow he imagined it), just like the chef's bedroom in which he was sure _almost_ if not _all_ suspected was to be Laney's. Certainly a nice fragrance, but Phillip didn't bother to comment on it, as the topics and conversation between the other three seemed like it couldn't be broken.

It was finished and the dishes were fixed away from the table with Phillip helping out a bit (and still smelling it everywhere in the place). Soon he was to offer goodbye to the three of them (begrudgingly inside), but Cam walked over and took his hand.

And its fragrance grew even stronger.

_Oh._

"I'm spending the night with Phillip." The florist announced, quite softly but enough for the two blondes to hear. The father and daughter pair nodded and gave their blessings for the night as they retreated into the kitchen to wash the dishes and the couple headed out.

In that duration of time, Phillip's attention was _entirely_ on Cam, on his smell and voice, though he spared a glance at Howard and Laney and a nod to them when they left. But he didn't dare to speak and just held Cam's hand a little tighter than usual until they were out of the town proper and to his farm, "You don't have work tomorrow?" If one were paying close attention to the farmer, one would notice the slight change of his voice, tone going lower than usual.

And Cam certainly noticed it, "It's Thursday. And they said a thunderstorm's coming up in the middle of the day." He took off his hat when they finally arrived, the animals already in their barns and the dogs and cats with the livestock.

Phillip definitely trained them well and Cam was certainly impressed. He looked around as the other unlocked the house, stepping aside for the florist to get inside and closed the door behind them.

Though he certainly didn't expect being slammed on to the door and the farmer pressed up to him so soon.

He gasped as Phillip buried himself by his neck, inhaling deeply the scent that was drew him crazy during dinner. Calloused hands crept on his waist, down to his hips and to his rear, palms shaping across the cheeks finely.

"Oh this is _definitely_ seductive." The farmer purred against his ear and took in his fragrant smell again, "Really strong. You did very well on this one."

Cam shuddered against the wood and Phillip, head tilted to the side as he bit down his lower lip, trying to keep his voice when he felt the hands kneading his arse. The corner of his lip twitched up though and he clutched his hands on the ginger's back with the purple hat dropped carelessly on the ground, "Needed to test if it really was good." Another gasp at the teeth on his neck and he arched his back a bit, rear pressing against the massaging hands, "So yes, it was really well-done." His legs were suddenly lifted up by the other and they locked lips firmly, Phillip nipping and licking for entrance and was granted access.

Their tongues danced with each other, the air around them growing thicker and warmer and Phillip's hair messed up with the florist's hand buried under the strands. Legs hooked around the farmer's hips and he rolled down, pressing Cam up on the door with a soft moan into the kiss. That only made him roll harder and longer, slowly feeling both of their arousals growing. The kiss was broken and Phillip latched his mouth back on the pale neck of his lower, sucking and bruising him in different places as the florist panted and spilled even more of his luscious moans that sent nice tingles of pleasure down to Phillip's erection. Though that had to stop since he had to move his hands up and press Cam against him as he started to move back and towards the lone bed in the house.

The blue eyed man was careful in placing his lover down as their lips met again. Shoes were discarded and dropped unto the wooden floor along with Cam's tie and vest and their care for anything else but what's happening right now. Soon followed Phillip's vest and shirt, in which they had to part their lips for a moment, so the florist was free to roam his hands on the muscled torso and chest. And on went their rolling again with his legs parted and the man above him between them. Their tongues pressed and explored each other's mouths as one of Phillip's hands started unbuttoning his shirt and exposing more of him. He flicked his tongue and ran it across the roof of Cam's mouth, earning him another muffled moan and in return, he groaned when the grip on his shoulder tightened.

His mouth was then on the green-eyed man's collar, biting, kissing and sucking bruises to life and making the man under him shudder and release even more soft, _lovely_ noises. He drifted back to his neck and inhaled again as he skimmed his nose up to his ear and nibbled on his lobe. "You smell so good, you know." He purred again as he bit just under his jugular and got Cam to cry out louder, pressing his hips up in response. A curse and a groan, Phillip rubbed his front back down to elicit a drawled out _"oh"_ from the other man yet stilled when he felt himself feeling the rush way too early and busied himself with spreading kisses on his lover's skin.

And Cam took advantage of that small while and flipped their positions with him straddling the other. The dress shirt was pulled off and he let it drop on the floor and the farmer's hands were on his hips. Blue eyes focused on the marks on the neck before he met his lips again when the florist bent down for a kiss while hands moved up and behind then groped him down unto Phillip's clothed arousal, causing another shuddering groan in their liplock. But they moved away to pop open the button in front of Cam's trousers and back behind him to slip under his clothes and underwear. Palms smooth over the cheeks and down to the thighs, pushing the fabrics down and exposing his ass. For some reason, it was always clean. Waxed maybe. Does he do that whenever he's away in the city?

Soon, they broke once more to regain their breath and Cam bit down the other's lower lip before smirking, "Didn't know these kinds of scents turned you on so much." His hands ran down from his chest to his abdomen, feeling the toned muscles and dents and licking his own lips, "I should start making more perfumes then."

Phillip gave him a crooked smile at that, his hands gently kneading the back of his thighs, "It's good for the business. At least the woman knows she's getting an excellent exchange for her money." Cam's cheeks were parted and a forefinger traced his entrance lightly enough to be teasing and for the other to exhale a long breath at the feel of it, "You've got two good payments waiting for you on that perfume." One hand slipped away and to the front of his hips then cupped the boner that was already apparent behind the layers of clothes, "And you're getting one soon."

Cam's breath hitched and he fought the urge to move against his hand until Phillip's hands finally pulled the trousers and boxers down to his thighs, exposing and making him gasp at the cold air that greeted his erection. Green eyes stared at blue as he positioned himself so that his rear was _just_ on top of the covered bulge below him and slid back until he was seated on his thighs, making the other groan and curse and lift up his hips at the friction of it. His hands go on to working on opening his trousers and freeing him and he definitely liked the way Phillip released that deep, rumbling sound of approval that always had him shuddering, visibly or not.

"Shit." The ginger almost growled as he reached his hand out to pull the other back into a fervent kiss and then down to get him closer that their lengths almost touch. The other hand wrapped on both of their erections and pumped slowly at first. The small simmers of pleasure made them both moan into the kiss and Cam, whether he intended to or not, rolled his hips forward and caused another groan to reverberate from his throat.

And the florist must have taken note of his reaction as well because he did it again, slow and in tune to his hand with his hands holding unto his shoulders. Gradually, the pace grew faster and noises from both men got louder, Phillip finally moving his hips and rubbed their arousals together _just right_ that Cam suddenly moaned out in delight. It didn't help when the thumb pushed and circled his tip slowly and his arms gripped tighter as support in grounding himself and not get carried away. The attention had brought him to his hardest already and he was definitely wanting for more but he didn't let himself go too far and spill his voice just in the foreplay.

After collecting as much as he could of himself, Cam moved from the other's lips to his neck and started marking the untainted skin there. It was not fair that it was only Phillip who could leave bruises on his neck, so he was also going to claim him. Claim him his and no one else's; just like how the farmer branded him a couple of times. It wasn't that he was possessive over Phillip, but the thought that almost _everyone_ in the two neighboring towns had their attention on him almost all the time was enough to fuel his selfishness on his lover.

And Phillip had _no_ problem with it, cursing and massaging the other's scalp as he marked him, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lip. He inhaled deeply, trying to get more of the perfume's essence and liking it even more when it mixed with sweat and something _more_. And that "something" was definitely better than the perfume itself and he hoped to get more of it in a little while.

Though the teeth on his skin stopped with their ministrations as Cam somehow lost himself in the sensation and went on thrusting, his mouth busy spilling more moans and whines. His muscles tensed while his eyes closed before the hand on their pricks halted and the hips under him stilled in their movement.

Green eyes opened and stared at Phillip in confusion and disappointment as the ginger took deep breaths to calm himself down. But the gaze was cut short when his trousers were pulled down. He helped with the removal before Phillip tossed it to the floor. Cam was entirely naked now, and funny to think just half a year back he would blush himself red when he undressed in front of his lover. Right now he couldn't careless, immediately knowing what reward he would receive with him being in this state. And right on cue with his thoughts, his eyes glanced up when Phillip spoke up again.

"The lube's in the middle drawer."

The look he gave the blue-eyed man was enough to make Phillip bite his lower lip in anticipation as he watched the other lift himself up on his knees and reach for the table just above the bed. Calloused hands planted themselves on the florist's sides and moved down to his smooth ass, groping and kneading it again until a small bottle was set on his torso. Cam's hands were on his chest, pressing down on him lightly and most likely bracing himself for the coming intrusion.

Their eyes locked on each other as Phillip slicked his fingers up while the clean one grabbed a cheek and pulled it, exposing the florist's entrance even more. And soon enough, a finger poked in and entered, not bothering to stop until it was knuckle-deep and waited for the body around it to relax.

Cam made sure to keep their eye contact despite almost losing his posture and panting a little more than he did a while ago. After he finally relaxed and gave way, the finger was withdrawn up to the top joint and pushed in again, repeatedly in a steady pace before another finger was added. He groaned softly as he was stretched, hands curling on his chest and released another moan when they went as deep as they could inside him. But he didn't dare look away from Phillip's eyes that were darkened with lust, staring back with the same intensity and challenge.

It was one of the things that the farmer took interest in; he was submissive to his hands and touches, but Cam never completely gave in until he couldn't take it anymore. And surprisingly, to Phillip's ego, he managed to win in their little contest a couple of times already.

He panted as the fingers moved in and out faster than before, scissoring and rubbing against his walls, but kept his eyes open even if he moaned and whined and pushed back. It was only when the third finger was added did he close his eyes because when Phillip pressed the three in, he practically _shoved_ them inside and pulled back, pressing the tips against his walls in search for that one sweet spot. Cam tensed, cried out and lost control of his hips as he arched his back and rode on the digits. His body was shuddering at the surges of pleasure running through him, mouth agape and panting and moaning as he tried to keep his bundle of nerves pressed lovingly.

Phillip had to control himself from cursing continuously at the sight and movement of his lover, keeping his fingers curled and rubbing on that certain part of his walls, "Damn, Cam." He breathed out until he realized the other wasn't going to hold on much longer if he went on with that he's doing. His tongue darted out to lick his dry lips and went on stretching his hole until the florist was loose enough and he (hesitantly) pulled out his digits, leaving Cam to whine again at the disappointing emptiness.

But that was suddenly changed when their positions were flipped once more and it sent tingles of pleasure to pool into his arousal that was already dripping in precum. His thighs were splayed apart, nice and soft, and he felt very exposed as Phillip pulled his legs around his waist while one hand stroked himself slick with the lubricant.

"Phillip." Cam called out, breathless but there was a hint of authority in it that got Phillip to look up and bite down his lip at his tone. How the florist managed to look at him seriously while sweating and panting and looking _oh so delicious_ was a slight mystery to him but he could definitely praise him for the fact he didn't stutter as he spoke, "Don't go slow with me tonight."

That made the farmer raise his eyebrows in surprise, but he wasn't going to say anything against it, especially when the words had his prick throbbing impatiently. He leaned down and hummed, opting to bruise a spot by his jaw instead of a verbal response.

The brunet arched his neck to expose it for the other while his arms wrapped around him and gripped on his shoulders, "Fuck me senseless."

Not a split second after that, Phillip bit down hard, earning himself a loud cry before moving to wrap an arm around Cam's waist and lifting his lower half up, "That would be one of my highest pleasures." Now, the florist rarely cursed and even reprimanded him whenever he swore "too much", so getting him say one is a real _achievement_, at least for Phillip. And he wasn't going squander this moment.

Oh he was going to obey him, alright.

He aligned himself with the loosened entrance, touching his tip to it just to let them _feel._ It earned him a soft sound of eagerness that quickly morphed into a cry of pain and pleasure as their hips slammed into one another, Cam being graced with all of Phillip.

The blonde's toes curled and his back arched, fingers clawing the back of his lover. Thankfully, Phillip didn't move until his walls stopped clamping down on him and started slow, but full, rolls of his hips. That wasn't what Cam asked for, but it was also for the farmer's sake of getting used to the warmth of his body. And soon, he was snapping his hips down and licked his lips in satisfaction from the screams and moans he was rewarded.

It would have definitely been easier to do this with Cam on the edge of the bed and he was standing up, but it was too late for now. And he was blessed with the florist's nails digging into his skin; pretty sure one of them has broken through it and caused some bleeding, he's still yet to feel it. His head rested on the crook of Cam's neck, breathing ragged and occasionally releasing groans when the way his walls tightened around his prick was _just right_. One hand supported his upper body while the other kept the leg hooked on him steady and secure as he thrusted his hips faster and faster, feeling the heat coiling in his gut and dear _heavens_ was it _wonderful_.

Cam's mind was definitely a mess and he was no longer control of anything he was doing. He was crying out loud in pleasure as his hips adjusted, legs hitching tighter and changing the angle of lower region to the thrusts of the other. And _oh Goddess_ did the pleasure surge through him like a tidal wave as his sweet spot was hit. His voice chanted Phillip's name amongst the mixture of moans and cries along with the farmer's groans and grunts and the wooden house was filled with the echoes of their voices.

"_Phillip_."

The way the name was drawled out as Cam gritted his teeth, in effort of keeping his moans at bay, didn't help Phillip's attempt at staying longer as it only made the stirring in his gut and the heat in his loins worse. There were definitely some stinging pains on his back and he was pretty sure the angry red lines were already dripping with his own blood, but that wasn't something he considered as bad at all. If anything, they were really great battle scars.

Oh how Cam hid this rough side of him well during the day.

"Shit, _Cam_." He growled, almost losing control of his whole body and compromising the perfect angle he had with the florist's hips. He uttered his name a few more times before ducking down, taking a deep inhale of the sweet redolence of the perfume mixed with the musky smell of sweat and sex and began biting the skin on his neck (that was _lovingly_ offered with Cam's head tilted up), before it turned into sloppy kisses and groans as his nerves began to melt from the heat and sensation of the other's body.

Panting, moaning and just literally crying out with a state of mind reduced to simply pleasure and Phillip, Cam could feel the swirling of heat becoming unbearable in his abdomen. He had no more knowledge of the house empty with just the two of them and their voices, the wind howling outside and the bedframe that was creaking from the force of their motions and the fact that Phillip might need to fix it (again) so the next time there wouldn't be any problems. The two things he was very much aware about was the farmer's lips on his skin and his thrusts that blanked his mind and seized his nerves each time he was hit _right there_.

Sweat had their hair sticking to their faces and neck and Phillip still had the self-control enough to push the blonde strands away from Cam's closed eyes. He cursed even more as he felt the heat rise into an unbearable level inside him along with the air surrounding them, his own eyelids falling as his thrusts didn't follow a rhythm anymore. Frenzied, and not even at the right angle at all but both of them seemed too far gone to even care. And just before he was sure that he was going to lose it, Cam had dug his fingers and gripped tightly unto his ginger strands and got him to snap himself out from the haze in his mind and look up to him.

Their eyes met and somehow the florist had collected himself enough to open his eyes and speak straight without any stuttering, "I'm going to come." Even if the words were said in a rush of a breath, they were clear enough for Phillip whose gaze was drifting in and out. The hell did he get this so much control even if he was fucked mindlessly into the bed.

And the farmer smirked, lifting himself up, and then pressed down for a firm kiss as Cam held on for a few more thrusts before he stiffened, completely clamping down on Phillip. His moan was reduced to a muffled cry with their lips against each other's, his seed spilling on his abdomen while a bit of it stuck on the farmer's chest. His mind completely blank as pure bliss erupted through his body, lengthened by the huge effort of Phillip continuing his thrusting even if his walls had become painfully and sweetly tighter.

The kiss was finally broken when the farmer moaned and stilled himself, pressing as deep as possible into Cam's body and filling his lover's insides with his warmth. The two were motionless for several moments, stuck in the high until it wore out and they were back to their own minds, evening their breaths and heartbeats.

Phillip managed to catch himself on his forearms as he pulled himself out of Cam and fell beside him, almost on his back when he remembered the slighting stinging caused by his lover's nails. He lied down on his side and reached for the handkerchief on top of the desk above the bed (in which he kept on forgetting to include in the laundry, but it's still clean though, he did his laundry yesterday) and used to wipe the stickiness off of Cam's body and his own chest. And then a kiss was placed on top of the florist's forehead, followed by a shaky, breathless chuckle and a grin from Phillip's face, "Damn that was great."

A hand swatted his face away, though weakly, and Cam hummed, looking up at him, "You curse too much."

"Hey at least you weren't the only one who received the rough treatment here." The ginger looked over his shoulder and pretty much (as expected) saw the streaks of blood on his skin, "Now that I think about it, it hurts a little."

Cam blinked and lifted his hand up, a bit surprised to see the red stains under his fingernails, "Oh no." he muttered softly, then sitting up to pull open one of the drawers of the same desk with the stored knowledge of its contents. Phillip grunted as he followed suit, knowing already what the other intended to do.

"Don't worry about it. It's a bit better than not having to walk properly tomorrow." He chuckled, most likely at the quirk of Cam's eyebrow at him, then adjusted his position so his back was facing Cam, "…Or maybe for the next few days as well. What if we-," Just before he could say anything else, the wounds on his back were padded with cotton and antiseptic, and not really in the gentlest way possible. Obviously a way to shut him up since he winced and pressed his lips into a thin line. At least the florist was kind to press the cotton softer when he stayed quiet up until he was done.

The bottle and cotton were placed on top of the desk and Phillip was back to his previous lying position and had Cam lying back down as well with his arm pushing him gently. "I still have business to attend to tomorrow. The woman said she'll be early." The florist moved so his back as against the taller man's chest and was the "small spoon" as Phillip would say. And not a moment later they were pressed against each other by the arms wrapped around his waist, Phillip's face in his neck and inhaling his scent again. Green eyes stared at what they could see in their line of vision before Cam spoke up again, "I think you like the perfume too much."

Another inhale from Phillip, "Hm?" and then followed by a soft kiss on his shoulder and a laugh, "The long boring hours were worth it. I can still smell it right now."

Pride, however modest, was pretty obvious on Cam's smile, "That's great to hear. Now I think it's your personal favourite."

"…Guess so?" Arms squeezed him for a bit as the other nuzzled into his neck, "Never really had favourites before."

"Pity I have to give it away to someone else. Now they can also have this smell."

Cam blinked when Phillip snorted and laughed at that, shaking his head while humming, "Nah. They can have the perfume."

That only confused the florist more and made him turn his head towards him, "You agreed it was your favourite though. And you're not really one to give away things you like."

"Oh no. I like the perfume a lot." Phillip's eyes were closed as he took in his scent once more, "But they can keep it because _this _is my favourite. The smell of the perfume…" his lips brushed across the length of Cam's neck and up to his ear, pressed against each other as he hummed, "…And you."


End file.
